We can be Family?
by Kenziegirl13
Summary: A Shinigami sacrificing for a human? That sounds familiar. But It is different I will tell you. This is not the same kind of love. This is the love of a family.
1. How it starts!

The year was 1997. The month and day? I can't recall it truly. But there was the birth of a child and a death of a mother.

Lets start our story in the Shinigami world shall we? Two Shinigami loved watching the human world. These Shinigami were not popular and very much not liked if not hated by the rest of their kind. Because these two were hated they learned to hate. And in all truth, not only did they hate their own kind but also all humans. They got their joy by watching humans die. If not naturally. Then with the death note. But they would look for humans who time it was. They loved the surprise.

That was until they had a change of heart. But that will come later.

These Shinigami were related. How? Well no one really knows. Or if it is really possible. But to them they were brother and sister. The brother was Shiro and his sister was Shiko. They were told they looked too human to be Shinigami. They looked kind of like a half zombie mixed with half skeleton. Looking from the front, Shiro had most of his skin on the right. He was missing his left eye. Shiko had most of her skin on the left. She was missing her right eye. Shiko wore a long dress that was ripped a bit on the sleeves and at the bottom. Shiro wore a robe sort of like the kind a king… no, no not as nice as a king but the same shape and style but they were all black and like Shiko's dress, it was ripped. In truth they were ugly. Not the Shinigami, the clothes.

And the death Notes… Wait, I will again save that detail for later.

Like I said. Lets start this story in the Shinigami world.

Shiro was again board. He knew humans were dyeing every second, so where were they? He looked all around but he seemed to be not finding any. How was that possible?

He fell backwards on the ground. With a thud that sounded like it would hurt, but apparently didn't. Where were all the dyeing humans today? "Shiko! I can't find any humans about to die!"

Shiko was holding her death note. She was thinking about how to kill a human, but she also had a problem. She let out a sigh. "I can't think of any new ways to kill a human." True they have done almost every logical thing. Even a herd of rabid squirrels that killed a poor unsuspecting man.

"Well what are we going to do?" That's when Shiro glanced back at the human world. He saw a woman in a delivery room. He life span was almost over. Nothing more than 10-15 minutes. Of course he already knew how she was going to die. She was giving birth. But at least they found one for today. "Look! I found one! A women she's dyeing having a kid!" Most people wouldn't say that as happy as he did, but then again. He is a god of death.

"I guess that will do!" Shiko replied and sat next to he brother happily.

Down on earth the women they had chose to watch was giving birth to her first and now last baby. When the bay was fully out. That is when the mother passed. The doctors told the husband and it basically tore out his heart. At first the baby was weak, but the doctors said she would be ok. Yes. The baby was a girl. The father then named his baby girl. That's when her name and her life span could be seen to them.

"Wow." Shiko said taking a bite of a disgusting looking object. Sort of like an orange but kind of pale and shriveled a bit. "That's a short life span even for a human." She was looking at the new baby girl. "Pretty name though."

"We got nothing better. Wanna watch her till she dies?" He was eating one of those orange things too...

"Sure!"

And as they watched the human girl grow up. They, even if gods of death. Seemed to start growing attached to that girl. She had quite a bit in common with them. No one seemed to like her. And she had only one friend. She had no siblings for her dad never got remarried.

The year was now 2013. And in the last year she had turned 15. Sadly this was the age the girl would die at.

One night around 12 am. She had woken up to the sound of broken glass. She at first was not scared. She thought her dad had maybe dropped a glass and it fell. If that was the case she would want to get up and help him.

That was the thought until she saw the front door of their apartment. The locks had been broken and the door knob was taken off. Now she knew some thing was wrong. She was going to run to her dads room and lock the door. But before she could-

"Hello there." A man was behind her. "Turn around slowly please, or you might get hurt."

She turned around and she could see the man was holding a gun. She couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"I want anything valuable you have. Money, and jewelry. All of it. Or you might get shot."

This is where the story gets a little bit familiar. But I assure you it's different.

When they started watching the girl they never thought it would turn out like this. That they would care for a human. They hated humans! At least they use to.

That's when Shiro opened his Death not. With out a sound he started writing a name. Shiko looked to Shiro. He was writing a name? No! Shinigami and not change what has been fated!

"Shiro stop it!" She tired to take the Notebook from him but he just pushed her down. He stopped writing for a second.

He whispered, "No," Then he started yelling "NO! I-I can't see her go like this! Even if she gives him the money he's still going to kill her!" And he finished writing the man's name. The man dropped dead.

He started to cry. If Shinigami can. And started shaking and looked kind of like he was falling apart. "We never meant to get close to her, but I felt she was like family to us. Like a sister. I had to save her. I'm sorry Shiko. But goodbye." He smiled with tears still in his eyes. Then he turned into what looked like sand, Maybe dust. But was neither.

And the girl? She was saved and the life span that was once Shiro's. Was now hers. She saw a death for the first time ever, and even though it was kind of scary. She was happy to be alive. Her father came out and held on to his daughter tightly. He was also happy she was safe. Then the police were called.

The love Shiro used to save her was not the love Jealous felt for Misa. No. This was the love of a family. Of an older brother.

And now my dear reader. Even if I have said this a few times before. This is where our story truly begins.


	2. How they met!

Perhaps now would be a good time to tell you about the death notes. Of cores I'm not going to tell you what they do. You would have to be brainless to not know that. I referring to something Shiko did back when they hated everything around them. What usually comes with hate? Being rebellious. Most Shinigami would say she violated her death note. But she did nothing more than just tie ribbons into the site of it. She thought it looked nice and never cared what anyone else said.

Now it was about a week after her said death date, give or take a day.

Her dad was going to be leaving for work soon, and even though it was a week day she was going to have to stay home. Her doctor thought she might be traumatized after seeing someone die. She clamed after a few days she was fine. But the doctor wanted at least two weeks.

Oh Wait, I almost for got to tell you her name. Would it be safe to give her real name out here? Probably not. So for now we will call her…hmm? What should it be? Maybe Kimmy. Yes that will work. We will call her Kimmy Shay.

Like Kimmy said to her doctor. She felt fine. She felt happy to be alive.

When she finally got up and around in the morning her dad had already left. She saw a note on the counter. Some money laying beside it. She picked up the note. I read 'Honey when you have time could you go pick up the things on the list in this note? I believe you when you say you feel fine so I know you can do this for me. –Love Dad.' Her dad was so over worked. He got little time at home. But she understood. She did miss her dad when he was gone long. But it was only the two of them, and in this day of the age it was hard to support a family.

She wanted to get an early start on the day, but because she had slept in it was already 10. She took a shower. She put on a pair of light pink shorts that reached her knees. And a Purple tank top that had pink polka dots on it. She never put on make up. She owned a little but nothing more that blush and some lip gloss. She never had a mother to show her how to wear makeup. She also put on a fake pair of black glasses. On the sides they had pink flowers.

Her favorite color? Pink of course.

But this confused people that knew her. She was not blind so they wondered why she wanted fake glasses. Her answer. She felt smart. Noting more, nothing less. As the saying goes.

So by the time she was ready to go it was 12. She would make herself something to eat when she got back home with the items on the list her dad needed to get. She looked at the list her dad gave her. I highly doubt you want me to tell you what was on it. Much to boring to waste time on.

She left her apartment. Making sure to grab the key and lock the door. The day after the break in they got new locks on the door. Making sure they were strong ones. She happily went on her way. The state she lived in was normally cold and rainy but it was so close to summer that it was getting hotter out. That's why she was wearing the tank top. She couldn't help but to love her state.

"Aww! Oregon! You look so lovely today!" She smiled and went on her way.

Not too far behind her was no one other that Shiko. Watching Kimmy from a distance. Because of what happen Shiro's death note rightfully belongs to Kimmy now. She knew that but she was thinking. You would think that she would hate Kimmy now, But no. If it wasn't Shiro that saved her it would have been Shiko. What she was thinking about was if she should give her Death Note to Kimmy instead of Shiro's. You know, because of the ribbons. She thought Kimmy would like it better. Because he brothers was just plain.

Deep in thought she looked up. She saw no sight of Kimmy. "Where did she go?" She started panicking and fell out of the tree. How? Not even I know. Shinigami are indeed strange things. "Gotta find her! Where did she go!" Shiko spread her wings that looked kind of like a bats but looked like some bones could be seen. She flew above the people for a little until she finally found her. "Yes! Found you!" She flew down to her. Making sure not to touch her.

It worked to. Kimmy felt normal still. She entered the store and when strait to the produce. What her dad needed the most was fruits. What was he planning on doing with them? She thought just a quick thing to grab when hungry. She passed the oranges and Shiko picked one up. Still behind Kimmy, she did not notice.

"So this is a human orange?" She took a bite and grew a smile on her face. "These are so good! Way better than Shinigami oranges!" She ate a few more. Be hind her, a mother was looking at bananas. So she was not paying attention. Her little boy was and his eyes grew wide and then hid behind his mama. Shiko picked a few more and when Kimmy wasn't looking put them in her basket.

Not noticing, she then went to pay for the stuff.

Once she left the store, Shiko went a little ahead of her. Sat in a tree and when Kimmy came by?

…

Kimmy walked out of the store. How did she end up with more oranges? I'm sure you know. But that's ok. She still had a good amount to pay for the things she needed. She was kind of tiered. So she went to the park for a little rest. She sat on a bench that was shaded with a tree next to it. 'Nice and cool.' She thought as she placed her arms behind her head. 'I guess its ok I didn't have to go to school today.' She mentally laughed.

She heard a thud on the grass. It was soft but still able to hear it. She opened her eyes and looked to the side she hear it from.

"Hmm?" There was something black on the ground. "What's that?" She got up and went over to it. Picking it up she turned it around in her hands, opened it and flipped the pages. She looked at the front. "Death Note?" What's that mean? Dose it have some thing to do with death? She opened to the first page. "How to use it. The humans name that is written in this note shall… Die?" This scared her at first. Then she closed it and pulled on one of the ribbons. "That's stupid. Even if this is black. It looks to girly to be able to kill some one." She smirked and almost set it down when-

"Well then!" A voice that sounded a bit angrily came from above. Kimmy paused, slowly looked up. Shiko looked down. Eyes grew wide. "Oh wait... That's right you can hear me now. Oops!" She smiled.

"What the heck!" Kimmy screamed and then fell backwards.

I wonder what Kimmy will do next.


End file.
